Happy Birthday, Soubi
by Alice-Annebelle
Summary: Very hardcore yaoi scene between Ritsuka and Soubi...


_Disclaimer: I do not own Loveless..._

Soubi walked up the driveway, humming happily. It was his birthday and Ritsuka had promised to get him a good gift. Soubi opened the door; entering slowly, looking for Ritsuka.

"Ritsuka? Where are you?" Soubi asked playfully.

"I'm in your room." Ritsuka called, there was a slightly seductive, husky tone in his usually composed voice.

Soubi walked quickly to his room in anticipation; he pushed on the half opened door, allowing it to bump the wall hollowly. He was shocked, yet excited, to see Ritsuka apparently naked; white, silk bed sheets covering his lower body. He was propping his torso up by leaning on a pile of pillows.

"Happy birthday, Soubi." Ritsuka sighed sweetly, that same seductive note trilled in his voice.

"Oh, and what might my present be?" Soubi asked, walking closer and sitting on the edge of the bed. He pet Ritsuka's adorable feline ears affectionately.

"I am. My ears are your for the taking." Ritsuka said, pulling himself up to kiss Soubi passionately. Soubi kissed back roughly, struggling with the small amount of control he had after seeing Ritsuka so willing. Ritsuka's hand slipped under Soubi's shirt, he pealed it off quickly, trying hard not to break the kiss. Soubi climbed on top of Ritsuka, straddling him while removing his pants swiftly. His tongue brushed against Ritsuka's lower lip, he let his tongue enter his mouth easily. Ritsuka tasted sweet, like mint and vanilla; their tongues glided over one another's causing Soubi to loose control entirely.

A mix of feeling rushed through Ritsuka's head; hormones, passion heat and lust. Ritsuka moaned slightly as waved of pleasure and ecstacy surged through his body in strange, dragging lurches. Soubi's tongue was warm as it slid over Ritsuka's. Soubi began to nip at his neck, causing the smaller boy to mewl slightly. Heat and passion caused Ritsuka to become dizzy, consumed in the licking, biting, touching, kissing, and sucking from Soubi. He now had several bright red and purple bruise-like spots on his neck, chest, and his stomach. He groaned loudly as Soubi slid his hand lower, pumping the boy's erection lustfully. Ritsuka moaned loudly, trying to contain himself.

Soubi grabbed a small, silver vile from the dresser and opened it, pouring some onto his finger he began to massage and probe the younger boy's entrance. Ritsuka breathed sharply, shaking slightly at the moment of penetration. Then two fingers, Ritsuka moaned loudly, not used to the sensation. Soubi's finger's slid out slowly, carefully. He then positioned himself behind Ritsuka, the smaller boy's legs were open, and suspended over Soubi's shoulders.

"Are you ready?" Soubi whispered to Ritsuka, biting the outer shell of his ear roughly.

"Yes. Please." Ritsuka moaned in ecstacy. Soubi pushed in, slowly at first, keeping a steady pace.

Ritsuka's entire body convulsed; tightening and loosening over and over until he couldn't hold it back. With a gasp for air and his grip on the sheets tightening, he came. Ritsuka shook slightly as Soubi began to go faster. The older man leaned forward, biting Ritsuka's neck and collarbone. He began pumping in and out, thrusting harshly, deeply. Ritsuka panted wildly, moaning and screaming in pleasure. Soubi picked the boy up, slamming him into the wall and pumping into him quickly, painfully. Ritsuka's body began to convulse again, more frequently and much stronger than last time. He yelled as his seed was released in quick, lurching pulsations.

Soubi pulled out and Ritsuka, by some primal instinct took Soubi in his mouth and began to suck lightly. Soubi grabbed a large section of the boy's hair and pushed down. He moved Ritsuka roughly, bucking up his hips he pushed Ritsuka's head as far down as he could. The boy's tongue moved in odd flicks and circles. Soubi thrusted into his mouth.

He moaned loudly, comming into his mouth. Ritsuka's eyes widened, swallowing in two loud gulps. His head moved back. Breathing loudly, Ritsuka looked up at Soubi.

"We better do this more often," Ritsuka said, nuzzling into his thigh.

"Oh, we will." Soubi smiled, petting his head. His now earless head.

A.N: First story, BE NICE

I got the idea to put it into words when I read iloveweiring23's _I's All the Mistletoe's Fault_.

So...read _I's All the Mistletoe's Fault_, it's awesome!


End file.
